RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST: Ultimate Version
IT IS.... just another Random Picture Caption Contest. Round 1 SDMK Captions Headbonk. LIKE A BOSS. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 01:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!! FlyingSquirrel 01:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Jadyn Smith just got pre-schooled! Thatanimeguy 01:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Note to self: Don't ever insult Dora....... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 21:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dora:...and THATS what happens to you if you hate my show!HERP-A-DERP 00:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) She's no longer 'Dora the Explorer', she's 'Dora the Killer'. SDMK whoever that is, I'll never know his name, because he's dead. Moon Snail, The biggest Pokèmon & PVZ fan on the wiki! 18:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Round 2 Captions *AH! IT'S JUSTIN BIE- Hey, wait a minute. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 02:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *What an improvement! He should look like that on all magazines! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 02:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *''(taking place 4 days from now)'' So, here's "The Magazine"'s issue from yesterday. A photo someone really actually took on the front, "Best Ice Cream Flavors", and "Best of the Cain and Gingrich debate". [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 22:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *The sad part is all of those things are true...HERP-A-DERP 00:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *What happened to his ''teeth? ''?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 14:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *That's not J.B! J.B is a lot uglier! Moon Snail, The biggest Pokèmon & PVZ fan on the wiki! 18:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Round 3 Captions *I thought it was just a stupid prank. A STUPID PRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 21:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *That was the hole Chuck Norris made with his thumb and clay. HIS THUMB AND CLAY! I am Ganon, you will die! 13:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *OH NO I DIVIDED BY ZEROHERP-A-DERP 00:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 Captions Does Sonic get a tail? (Nintendo guy rapes me) Oh yeah, Sonic's sega. How about Taiils? Does he get tails? I am Ganon, you will die! 13:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Why don't tails get tails? BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 21:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) He must be seriously special to puke tailsHERP-A-DERP 00:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) If the world gets a tail too, then that's it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 14:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 Captions Either it's an imposer, or someone turned Link into a kitten. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 16:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) LINK YOUR SUIT IS EVIL AND IT TURNED YOU INTO A KITEE DX Linkcat: *purrrpurrr* D: I'll save you! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 21:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Zelda: Link, finaly, Your home....What happened to you!? Link: I got lost in the Lost Woods then skull kid turned me into a kitten. Zelda: This is your cuteist and dumbest transformation yet. Link: Well EXCUSSSSSSSSSSSSE ME PRINCESS!!! Thatanimeguy 23:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) First he's a kid, then he's a teen, NOW HE'S A KITTEN?!?!?! It's like Link is Moonwalking down the line of evolution for Heroes!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe Dr. Doofenshmirtz teamed up with Ganondorf to rebuild the De-Evolution-inator and they used it on Link and Perry the Platypus!! O_O No. That can't be possible! Doof doesn't have the Rupees to do it! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 23:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm Link...after he's been embarrassed in front of all of Hyrule(PLEASE GET THIS STUPID SUIT OFF ME NOW)HERP-A-DERP 00:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Pictures Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:Justin Bieber Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Sometimes, when i peel potatoes, i think how bad life would be without fried chicken lol